Mario Party 5
Mario Party 5 was developed by Hudson Soft and was first released in US on November 10, 2003. Later releases include in Japan on November 28, 2003, as well as both EU and Australia on December 5, 2003. Like all Mario Party games, there are quite a few ways to flatten the players! This edition also introduced capsules (Orbs in later games), which a couple of them could flatten as well. Board Flattenings There is one board specifically with a flattening, a few orbs, and of course the Bowser Space! Bowser Nightmare (Bowser's Stroll) On both sides of the board, there are a couple of Happening Spaces in front of a door. If the space is stepped on, Bowser will go out on a stroll. If there is a player in the way, Bowser will jump and stomp on them, stealing their coins as well as flattening them. Mr. Blizzard Capsule If the space has Mr.Blizzard placed on it and a player lands on this space (Alternatively the player could use the orb on themself), Mr. Blizzard will fall from the sky and crush the player flat, as well as take away all their capsules. Afterwards, Mr.Blizzard melts away, allowing the player to spring back to normal. Chain Chomp Capsule If a player lands on a Chain Chomp space (Or could also use the orb on themself), Chain Chomp will be summoned and ask what the player wants to steal. Either choice, the Chain Chomp stomps around to their target, and squashes them flat whiel stealing their coins/star. Bowser Capsule There is a small chance that a player could receive a Bowser capsule from the Capsule Despinsers. If they do get this capsule, Bowser will stomp on the unsuspecting player, and use their orb to make a new Bowser space. Bowser Space Like some Mario Party games, Bowser will come down and stomp the player flat if they land on his space. He will stay on top of the helpless player the entire time he is there. Once he's done, he jumps back into the sky, allowing the player to spring back to normal. Losing a Mini-Game in Story Mode If the player fails a mini-game in Story Mode, Bowser will come down and squash them flat, and give some coins to the Koopa Kids. Mini-Game Flattenings There are some mini-games that can flatten the players! Frozen Frenzy In this brawling mini-game, there is an option to ground pound the players flat to get their crystals...or to flatten them for fun! Flatiator With the obvious name, one player tries to squish the other three players with a large ball by rolling over them. If a player is squashed from this ball, they will be sprawled out and face down while being transparent. After a couple of seconds of being flat, they will float up into the air, and jump down in the tree miraculously back to normal. Manic Mallets Two teams of players must slam their hammer down on the buttons as many times as possible in the time limit. The losing team will have the giant hammer slam down on them, squishing them down flat! If it is a tie, the hammer turns sideways and slams everyone flat! As a note, they aren't seen flat for very long since they somehow disappear after the hammer is all the way down on the ground. Pound Peril In this mini-game, there are several buttons that the players can ground pound. All but one will do a prank on the player, which includes flattening them! Some of the panels will drop down a 10-lb weight, squishing the player and disappearing shortly after to allow them to recover. Players can choose to also ground pound each other flat! Frightmare When the player reaches the phase where Bowser enters the player's game, he will attempt to squash the player flat by stomping on them! Failure to dodge this will have the player flattened quite a bit while still being able to move around. Players to Flatten There are only 3 playable options, but one of them has 3 re-colors that can be squashed....in Story Mode only. * Yoshi * Boo * Koopa Kid * Red K. Kid (Story Mode only) * Blue K. Kid (Story Mode only) * Green K. Kid (Story Mode only) Images Yoshi MP5 Yoshi pound peril 1.png MP5 Yoshi pound peril HACKED 1.png MP5 Yoshi pound peril HACKED 2.png MP5 Yoshi frozen frenzy 1.png MP5 Yoshi frozen frenzy HACKED 1.png MP5 Yoshi flatiator 1.png MP5 Yoshi flatiator HACKED 1.png MP5 Yoshi bowser space 1.png MP5 Yoshi bowser space HACKED 1.png Boo MP5 Boo bowser space 1.png Koopa Kid MP5 Koopa Kid pound peril 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid pound peril HACKED 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid pound peril HACKED 2.png MP5 Koopa Kid frozen frenzy 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid frozen frenzy HACKED 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid flatiator 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid flatiator HACKED 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid bowser nightmare 1.png MP5 Koopa Kid bowser nightmare HACKED 1.png Videos Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Gamecube Category:Yoshi Category:Boo Category:Koopa Kid Category:Red K. Kid Category:Blue K. Kid Category:Green K. Kid Category:Dinosaur Category:Ghost